Neo Empire Gear Force
Beastnoids Unlike other Super Sentai series, the monsters Bioman fight do not start small and become giants when defeated. Instead, Gear uses the Five Beastnoids (ジューノイド五獣士 Jūnoido Go Jūshi?), recurring mechanical monsters that fight the Biomen at normal size. Zyuoh is Monster's underling, and while the other members of Big Three sometimes display a preference for a certain Beastnoid, he is the only one to be designated a "master". In episode 31 and in the movie, all five Beastnoids are present and perform their very own roll-call, similar to the Biomen led by Beast King. The Five Beastnoids were considered the prototype Evil Sentai team due to their roll calls that are parodying Biomen's roll call. The English version of the show calls them the Cybernoid Five, or simply Cybernoids. *'Psygorn' (サイゴーン Saigōn?) - A three faced psychic monster with the ability to spew fire and uses telekinesis and teleportation. He is the mightiest of all five as he caused serious problems to the Biomen in battle. He was at first working with Farrah but as time passed, he became Mason's closest ally where he also took part in killing Mika Koizumi after the Bio Killer Gun was empty in battle, although he was with Farrah when the latter confronted Mika in Episode 2. Later upgraded with energy beams and stronger fire powers. He is the last Beastnoid to be killed and was destroyed by heavy damage caused by Red One and the Biomen, while trying to protect Mason of which he told the latter to get away. Unlike the other Beastnoids, he is the only one to retain his name in the English version. *'Mettzler' (メッツラー Mettsurā?) - A one-eyed spy monster with the ability to fire plasma bolts, turn into plasma and create holograms. Farrah's preferred Beastnoid, he is a cunning and dangerous opponent who uses deceptive tactics like his mistress though he also works for Mason as well when he first appeared. He is later upgraded with the ability to stretch his limbs at the same time Farrah was upgraded. Destroyed after an overdose of bio killer energy from Silva and receiving the bio electron charge attack while trying to shield Farrah. English version is: Plasmanoid. *'Zyuoh' (ジュウオウ Jūō?) - He is a gorilla-like monster. Rather clumsy and scatter-brained, he is often there for comic relief and generally works along Monster. He is seen in episode 13 rescuing Monster after Messer Beast was defeated in battle. He survived the first attack and later fell down with parts still intact for reassembly. He was rebuilt for his loyalty at the request of his master with chest cannons. He works as the acting leader in the movie. Destroyed after receiving heavy damage from Silva and the Biomen. English version is: Zeroid. *'Aquaiger' (アクアイガー Akuaigā?) - He is a water monster who uses a spear-gun and is armed with Bubble Bombs and Acid Spray. Works with Farrah and Mason most of the time, though he worked with Monster during the camera mission. He is probably the weakest of the group, and occasionally gets picked upon by the others for his incompetence which is seen in episode 14, where Monster kicked him down the ladder and was given a beatdown by the other beastnoids. Destroyed in episode 31 presumably with no spare parts. English version is: Aquanoid. *'Messer Beast' (メッサージュウ Messājū?) - He is a gargoyle-like monster with the ability to fly and armed with supersonic waves and laser energy beams. Works with Farrah and Mason most of the time(with farrah in episode 9 and mason in episode 1), although at one point worked with Monster in episode 13. Destroyed in episode 31 presumably with no spare parts. English version is: Falconoid. Others *'Twin Dolls' (ツインドール Tsuindōru?) - A pair of Mecha Humans who resembled young girls. In Episode 9, they capture several children using a special jump rope that sends to another dimension in order to use their brain cells to power the supercomputer that controls Twin Canth. They are destroyed when the supercomputer is destroyed by the Bioman team. *'Neo Intellect Brain' (新頭脳ブレイン Shin Zunō Burein?) - A super-computer artificial brain developed by Doctorman in episode 14, to control the Mecha-Gigan Anchor Canth; proving too intelligent, Brain eventually disobeys Doctor Man's orders after being taunted by Red One, and leaves the Mecha Gigan's cockpit to face the Biomen by himself ; he is then wounded and chased down by Gear's henchmen, only to be rescued by Pink Five who tries to teach him about human emotions. Eventually understanding the concept of "friendship", Brain ends up sacrificing his own existence to allow the Bio Robo to defeat Anchor Canth. His last words before dying were for Pink Five and the friendship she had offered him. *'Prince' (プリンス Purinsu?) - A Mecha Human resembling a young boy who was constructed by Doctor Man to be his own son. His appearance was based on how Doctor Man's estranged son Shūichi would've look like grown up. As a result, he looks like the actual Shūichi, but his personality is cruel and cool-headed. He was created to be Doctor Man's successor as the supreme leader of Gear and can surpass each of the Big Three in all of their skills. However, he inadvertently exposes Doctor Man's weak point when he is confronted by Nanbara, who is initially unaware that Prince is a Mecha Human. His weapons includes a baton and a laser-shooting shotgun. He pilots the Grotes Canth. Episodes 49 and 50, Silva construct a replica of Prince in order infiltrate Neograd and recover Balzion, but Shūichi trades place with it instead and poses as Prince. In the English version he is called Black Prince. *'Mecha Clone No. 1' (メカクローン1号 Mekakurōn Ichigō?) - The first Mecha Clone ever constructed by Doctor Man. Although many of his mechanical components had already deteriorated by the time he first appears, resulting in his demotion to a janitor in the Neograd base, he still harbors a strong sense of loyalty towards Doctor Man. When Doctor Man was supposedly assassinated by the Big Three, he joins forces with the Bioman team to avenge his creator's death. *'Cat Gang' (キャット軍団 Kyatto Gundan?): A trio of cat-like female warriors in black leather jackets who were led by Farrah Cat, they appeared exclusively in the movie. Their names are Cat One (who wore red pants), Cat Two (yellow pants), and Cat Three (orange pants). Cat One wields a pair of daggers, Cat Two wields a pair of axes, and Cat Three wields a pair of sais. All three of them were defeated by Yellow Four's Bio Arrow. Mecha Gigans The Mecha Gigans (メカジャイガン Meka Jaigan?) are the giant robot monsters sent to battle the Bio Robo. Their names ends with the suffix ''-canth''. *'Kabuto Canth' (カブトカンス Kabutokansu?, 1) used by Mason with Messerbeast. *'Devil Canth' (デビルカンス Debirukansu?, 2) used by Farrah with Psygorn *'Gorilla Canth' (ゴリラカンス Gorirakansu?, 3) used by Monster with Beastking *'Beetle Canth' (ビートルカンス Bītorukansu?, 4) used by Mason with Metzler *'Mummy Canth' (ミイラカンス Mīrakansu?, 5) used by Monster with Beastking, which is invisible as long as the tape is wrapped around it. This Mecha Gigan can only be seen by the shades Monster uses. *'Rhino Canth' (サイカンス Saikansu?, 6) used by Farrah with Aquaiger in a conspiracy to pollute the Earth. *'Sea Anemone Canth' (イソギンカンス Inginkansu?, 7 & 8) used by Mason with Messerbeast *'Twin Canth' (ツインカンス Tsuinkansu?, 9) used by Farrah with Messerbeast. This Mecha Gigan was released by Doctor Man to defeat an incomplete Bio Team without Blue 3 but was countered when they were completed after being rejoined by the latter. *'Chameleon Canth' (カメレオンカンス Kamereonkansu?, 10) used by Mason with Psygorn. *'Musha Canth' (ムシャカンス Mushakansu?, 11) used by Farrah with Metzler. *'Hammer Canth' (ハンマーカンス Hanmākansu?, 12) used by Mason with Aquaiger. This Mecha Gigan was used during the balloon bomb operation. *'Shark Canth' (サメカンス Samekansu?, 13) used by Monster with Messerbeast. This Mecha Gigan was used to beam strengthening rays to the assigned troops of the day. *'Anchor Canth' (アンカーカンス Ankākansu?, 14) used by Farrah with Aquaiger. This Mecha Gigan was piloted by Brain which rebelled against Gear and eventually helped the Biomen defeat this being. *'Frog Canth' (カエルカンス Kaerukansu?, 15) used by Monster with Beastking to spread the deadly virus. It was countered by the cure whch was stored in the Bio Missile. *'Neptune Canth' (ネプチューンカンス Nepuchūnkansu?, 16) used by Farrah with Psygorn to delay the Biomen from finding the bomb. *'Turtle Canth' (カメカンス Kamekansu?, 17) used by Monster with Beastking *'Haniwa Canth' (ハニワカンス Haniwakansu?, 18) used by Farrah with Metzler. This Mecha Gigan was stopped by an ESP girls' prayer. The Biomen attacked its open weak spot since its armor was originally impregnable. *'Grotes Canth' (グロテスカンス Gurotesukansu?, 19 & 20) used by Mason with Metzler and Psygorn. This is the Mecha Gigan that the Black Prince invented to defeat the Biomen. This Mecha Gigan was able to reassemble itself at first. However this Mecha Gigan was defeated when the command module which was its weak spot got destroyed during the rematch. In the English version it was called Tenta Canth. *'Camera Canth' (カメラカンス Kamerakansu?, 21) used by Monster with Aquaiger. *'Scarab Canth' (スカラベカンス Sukarabekansu?, 22) used by Farrah with Metzler. *'Pirahna Canth' (ピラニアカンス Piraniakansu?, 23) used by Mason with Aquaiger in a quest to destroy submarines around the world. It needed a diamond source to power up its deadly rays. *'Poison Moth Canth' (ドクガカンス Dokugakansu?, 24) used by Farrah with Messerbeast to turn all vegetation into bombs. *'Ghost Canth' (ゴーストカンス Gōsutokansu?, 25 & 26) used by Mason with Metzler. This Mecha Gigan uses psychic apparitions. *'Spider Canth' (クモカンス Kumokansu?, 27) used by Farrah with Metzler in an operation to take over the down with robotic spiders. *'Octopus Canth' (タコカンス Takokansu?) used by Big Three with 5 Beastnoids. This Mecha Gigan was released during the time when the Big Three believed they killed Doctor Man. It was connected with the machine designed to kill the Biomen. *'Jellyfish Canth' (クラゲカンス Kuragekansu?, 29) used by Big Three with Messerbeast. This Mecha Gigan was used in an attempt to teleport Japan. *'Mantis Canth' (カマキリカンス Kamakirikansu?, 30) used by Monster with Beast King. This Mecha Gigan uses a samurai sword which Monster forged while disguising as a human. *'Crab Canth' (カニカンス Kanikansu?, Movie) used by the Big Three and the Five Beastnoids. Portrayed by two actors side-by-side. Neo Mecha Gigans The Neo Mecha Gigans (ネオメカジャイガン Neo Meka Jaigan?) are the newer, more powerful versions of the Mecha Gigans. Their names ends with the suffix "megas". Unlike the previous generation of robots which were (usually) self-operated, Neo Mecha Gigans are piloted by a member of the Big Three. They all have an escape jet which immediately launches after their defeat. Farrah, Monster and Mason (depending on which of them piloted that Mecha Gigan) can be seen looking back while piloting the escape pod. *'Metal Megas' (メタルメガス Metarumegasu?, 31) piloted by Mason after using the Five Beastnoids. *'Axe Megas' (アックスメガス Akkusumegasu?, 32) piloted by Mason after using Neo Psygorn. *'Skull Megas' (ドクロメガス Dokuromegasu?, 33) piloted by Farrah after using Neo Metzler. *'Wrestler Megas' (レスラーメガス Resurāmegasu?, 34) piloted by Monster after used Neo Beast King. *'Magne Megas' (マグネメガス Magunemegasu?, 35 & 36) first piloted by Mason after used Neo Metzler and later on piloted by Farrah after used Neo Psygorn. This Mecha Gigan uses nega-magnetic energy. During the first attack, Yamamori countered this Mecha Gigan with a rock. During the second attack, this Mecha Gigan was defeated by the Bio Robo. *'Cannon Megas' (カノンメガス Kanonmegasu?, 37) first piloted by Silva and later on piloted by Mason after using Neo Psygorn. *'Battle Megas' (バトルメガス Batorumegasu?, 38) piloted by Farrah after using Neo Metzler. *'Sonic Megas' (ソニックメガス Sonikkumegasu?, 39) piloted by Silva when Mason made a trap while using Neo Psygorn. *'Crush Megas' (クラッシュメガス Kurasshumegasu?, 40) piloted by Monster after using Neo Beastking during the Bio Turbo incident. *'Amazon Megas' (アマゾンメガス Amazonmegasu?, 41) piloted by Farrah after using Neo Metzler during the dream operation. *'Thunder Megas' (サンダーメガス Sandāmegasu?, 42) piloted by Monster after using Neo Beast King. *'Satan Megas' (サタンメガス Satanmegasu?, 43 & 44) piloted by Mason after using Neo Psygorn and Neo Metzler. This Mecha Gigan was connected to a Mecha Clone named Miki who self-destructed so this Mecha Gigan can be destroyed since with her alive, this robotic monster will keep reassembling. *'Baroque Megas' (バロックメガス Barokkumegasu?, 45) piloted by Farrah after using Neo Metzler. *'Rugger Megas' (ラガーメガス Ragāmegasu?, 46) piloted by Monster after using Neo Beast King. *'Lens Megas' (レンズメガス Renzumegasu?, 47) piloted by Mason after using Neo Psygorn. *'Super Megas' (スーパーメガス Sūpāmegasu?, 48) piloted by Monster after using Neo Beastking. Monster was still holding Neo Beast King's Head while piloting this Mecha Gigan. After this Mecha Gigan was destroyed, Monster died. *'King Megas' (キングメガス Kingumegasu?) piloted by Doctor Man. This Mecha Gigan was extremely powerful but was defeated by an overcharge of the Bio Particles. When this Mecha Gigan was destroyed, the bomb to destroy Earth was activated. Anti-Bio Union Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Neo Empire Gear